Jack Horner (Fables)
: Due to his popularity as a character, he is virtually immortal. But even before that, Jack's Literal nature meant that he was unaging from the start since he was a personification of all trickster archetypes in the world. * : After tricking a whole legion of Devils (including Lucifer, Chernabog, Old Nick and others), he managed to make himself invincible until the day the Devils take their due. But Jack Horner also found a loop hole in this by finding another way of making himself immortal so the Devils wouldn't be able to collect his soul. Other factors also reinforced this as well, such as his Literal nature and and popularity with the mundies. His invincibility come to the point that even the Universe and Fate itself couldn't kill him. ** : Jack has survived all manners of harm done to him since becoming invincible. He's survived being tortured, run over by speeding traffic, falling off a building, exploded upon and more. Weapons and magic seem to have no affect on him, like the time where he was shot multiple times in the torso, impaled multiple times and even getting mauled by a yokai and a kaiju. But even so, Jack still feels the pain and damage done to him, and heals only if he wants to. ** Magical Resistance: Magical attacks and weapons cannot harm Jack. Once he was stabbed by the all-powerful Excalibur in the chest and just shrugged it off as a mere nuisance. He once survived getting frozen by his own son Jack Frost.Jack of Fables: The Good Prince * Physicality: Being a Fable and a Literal, Jack is superhumanly strong. He is shown to be able to lift heavy objects such as street posts as weapons, and is able to fight Bigby Wolf, Beast, and various Giants in close-quarters combat. * : Although not frequently, Jack has been known to utilize magic from time to time in his adventures. During his time in the Homelands, he once had the power of winter, summon giant beanstalks with magic, and once beat the indestructible Headless Horseman with a brimstone from Hell. He unwittingly disrupted Mr. Revise's magic, broke the 4th wall, and in the last arc has the ability of becoming a dragon (against his will). As a part-Literal, Jack also inherited a portion of reality bending powers, which he uses to bring back Gary and his powers. ** Dragon form: By utilizing his greed, Jack can turn himself (though unwillingly) into a fire-breathing winged dragon akin to Fafnir in German legends. His dragon form has claws and teeth that can easily rip Fables, can breath fire, has wings to fly, and is also durable. It also gives him a limited precognition ability to know future events. Though his invincibility and immortality disappears the moment he becomes one. ** : Jack's reality-bending powers allowed him to summon and resurrect Gary the Pathetic Fallacy and restore his powers. Jack then instructed Gary to create a universe for him. | Abilities = * : Jack knows how to use a sword during his time as a giant-slayer and in the Civil War. * : Jack is a superb marksman during his time as an Old West gunslinger. He is very accurate with pistols and fast on the draw. * Weapons Mastery: Jack is adept in using many forms of weapons from swords to firearms. He has both knowledegable in normal weapons like pistols and shotguns and Fable weapons like twin tommy guns, Goldilock’s shotgun and magical bombs (he utlized the magical spirits Wy’east, Klickitat and Loowit as living nukes to destroy the Golden Bough). He once defeated a trained armed knight with nothing more than a mop. * Hand to Hand Combatant: He’s an adept fighter who fought giants in his time in the Homelands. He once took on three wooden soldiers and a horde of zombies by himself. Although he is not as talented as Bigby Wolf and Beast, and usually relies on his wit. * Brilliant Trickster: Although his schemes sometimes fail due to being too confident or lazy, he is still the literal personification of all trickster archetypes in fiction. He has outwitted many of his Fable enemies, and is able to outsmart nigh-omnipotent being such as the Devils, Literal Gods and Death themselves. For example, he once outsmarted a legion of Devils such as Nick Slick, Lucifer, Chernabog and others into making him immortal, outwitted the Literals Mr. Revise and Bookburner, defeated Lady Luck who is a Fable that can control luck, stole the powers of the Ice Queen to become Jack Frost, entrap the Grim Reaper in a sack, and resurrected and summoned Gary the Pathetic Fallacy to create a universe where he is king and his authority is absolute. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Weapons = * Devil's Burlap Sack: Jack once defeated Old Nick for his prized magical satchel. A powerful sack that can suck everything inside it's powerful vortex. It is inescapable and bottomless in its nature, and even Eldritch Abominations and Celestial Beings such as Death couldn't escape it. Although it was said that Jack Horner lost the burlap sack some time ago, there are also those who suggest that its still with him but he has hidden it.Peter & Max: A Fables Story In recent years a similar item appeared in the form of a magical briefcase. * Colt Revolver and Cavalry Saber: Weapons he got during his time as a Civil War soldier and gunslinger. He brandished similar weapons during the Battle of Fabletown and Bookburner’s War. | Transportation = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Jack Horner (comics) | Links = }} Category:Immortality Category:Vertigo Characters